


Again and then again

by Tigre5s



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Again and then again to this new music of the night





	Again and then again

Christine returned to her room one final night. The last night she would ever be called Miss Daae. She looked around at the smoke covered sheets and the broken glass. She saw the tiny table that she used to dress at and to her surprise there was a rose tied with black ribbon. A ring glistened in the faint light of the candle she held. It was her ring. The one her teacher took from her what seemed ages ago. She reached to pick it up then suddenly in the distance she heard music. The mournful call of a wounded man in the throes of agony so complete it made her knees weak. She knew then that it was him. That it was his lamenting chorus echoing through the deserted halls of the opera house. Drawing her like moth to flame. Sick with his pain and hers she moved swiftly to find the source of the sound, to find her phantom. The decision made before she ever considered the consequences. She burst onto the balcony roof as his song died. He turned to her but a strong wind blew out her candle before she could get the barest glimpse of him.

Silence echoed between them. When she didn’t hear him move she approached the direction she last believed him to be.

“Master- “ she started.

“Erik, I am your master no more. Tomorrow you take a new master and you shall call him husband.” His words made her tremble. His tone resigned and final. She stretched forth her hand and placed her palm on his chest. He was warm in the cold night air of this moonless night.

“Erik, I heard your song,” she whispered pressing closer to him and laying her head on his chest. His heartbeat a soothing andante compared to the tremolo of blood in her veins.

“It was meant for you. A farewell,” his tenor hummed through her slight frame and impulsively she wrapped her arms about his waist afraid she would fall to pieces if she let him go.

“Farewell,” she breathed into his chest, hiding her pain and shame from eyes that were impervious to night's cloak. She did not want a farewell. Not from him. Her body shook with the strain of holding back her tears and Erik finally moved to place an arm about her waist. She held him tighter, as tight as her graceful arms would allow and he felt her pain as she finally shattered in his arms and cried.

Every tear colored with “I need you’s” and “don’t leave me’s”. Words Erik had longed to hear from her lips. As she tried to breath through her sobs and sighs he felt her grow braver as her hands wandered up his chest and as she touched him without restraint or revulsion he found himself growing less and less shy. She turned her tear stained face towards him and though he knew she could not see him in this darkness she removed his mask and seem to stare beyond his face and into his soul. He wiped her face of tears with the plush fur lining of his cape.

“I love you,” Erik professed and Christine smiled at him in the dark as if she could see him in all his umbral beauty in that moment.  
“I love you too,” and the words had barely left her lips before Erik kissed her and she responded with a passion that blocked out reality. A passion so intense it scared her. She pulled away intending to escape, her actions now weighing upon her their full consequence. What was she thinking coming here…

But in the dark she stumbled and Erik caught her and once again she was in his embrace. Complete and whole and happy and she kissed him. With a grace she did know he possessed and yet did not surprise her, he removed his cape and spread it upon the marble floor of the balcony and took her to the ground upon it. He kissed her like a man at the door of death and she his last meal. She thought he may very well devour her whole the way he suckled the swell of her breast as he deftly unwrapped her of her corsets.

She lay panting beneath him though he could not make out her flushed hue he could feel the heat pour off her skin. When she was clothed in nothing but her chemise he began undressing himself but she pushed his hands away and started on the buttons of his trousers albeit clumsily in the dark. Then she slid her hands under his shirt and roughly pulled it over his head.

Though she could not see him she made a point to touch every inch of him she could reach. When he was finally naked she embraced him again and he felt her pebbled nipples grazing against his skin. He wanted to savor this moment but her hands wandered lower and in her soprano she begged him for something she could not put in words. Her eyes clouded with tears when he started to pull away but he quelled her with a kiss and settled her back on the soft fur of the cape. She was dripping wet and so hot he could barely stand it. He continued to kiss her as he tried to gently enter her.

In her impatience however, she bit him and for a moment he forgot himself and slammed into her to the hilt. She keened high but would not relinquish her hold on him and so there was nothing he could do. He tried to withdraw to give her a moment to adjust but she wrapped her legs about his waist and held to him. What little restraint he had left snapped in that moment and he took her hard and fast and she begged him for more with every thrust.

They were lost beneath the moonless sky and above an oblivious public. Her climax was fast and hard and he had no choice but to follow her over the edge into weightless bliss. As the last tremors subsided and the staccato allegro of his heart began to slow, he moved to unsheath himself from within her. She whimpered her loss and he pulled her to him and they whispered what lovers do in the dark. Their breathing now ritardando, the silence stretched for what seemed eternity but could have only been minutes.

“Erik..,”she started but he shushed her and kissed her and pulled her beneath him once more. He kissed her slowly down her neck to her breast then pulled her nipple into his mouth and laved it with his tongue with a reverence befit a goddess. Then he kissed and licked his way to the other nipple and did the same. She would try to speak but when she did he would suckle harder and she would gasp and forget her words. She almost found her tongue as he traversed the plain of her abdomen to the apex of her thighs but swiftly the world fell away once more as he consumed her.

Her voice rose and fell with every touch and suck and flick of his tongue. He found he liked playing her instrument very much and he savored every elongated noted that escaped her lips. She began to writhe animato and he strummed her appassionato. She gripped his hair and he moaned into her, his tenor vibrato pushing her into the beautiful crescendo of her aria of passion. He held her as if she were breath itself and devoured every drop of her essence. As her final measures ended and her moans returned to pianissimo, he licked and sucked her inner thighs ad libitum. Then he kissed his way back up to her lips and joined with her smoothly, gently, legato. She hugged him close as he rocked into her, adagio. His climax was only punctuated with a few staccato thrusts and uneven breathes, rubato. As he stilled he folded her in his arms holding his weight on his forearms above her and gently sucked the vein of her neck. They stayed that way for a while as he listened her contented sounds and decide he liked this music of the night far more.

Again she stirred first but no words this time. She kissed his neck then his cheek then his nose. Then she held him tight about the neck so he could not run. Then she kissed his other cheek and then the corner of his eye. He shuddered in her arms and at the taste of salt she knew why. She captured his lips and pressed up into him. He rolled them to their sides. She rolled him to his back and straddled his hips. She touched him. She kissed him everywhere she could as she moved lower and lower. She sucked upon his member and hummed an inaudible thank you and a desperate prayer that her angel of music would always be there. He pulled her up from her task swiftly though. Her kindness was overwhelming. He held her to his chest and I love you became his endless refrain. She mounted him then. Her pace, adagietto, was hypnotizing to him. She rode him and they swayed together in perfect harmony. For once, con amore, on the beat together instead of one chasing the other, affettuoso, their tempo rose together. Her aria the the lead, he accompagnato, following her every move. She was in flight now eyes blind but heart free of thought or worry and she was soaring to the coda. She was all he could see and all he cared to see. No one but them mattered in that moment. Her completion burst from her lips a C# as clear as any bell, sostenuto, and he joined her. They float there on the cloud of their love until sleep finally joined them in this their moonless sonata.

In the moments that he slept he dared to dream that he could keep this feeling. Keep her. His Christine. He dreamed her happy in the shadows of his dark world. However, when he woke and found her sleeping in his arms her face still as bright as the sun beneath this perfect cloak of night sky, he knew he would only be suffocating a bright flame. This would be his one act of selflessness. For his Christine he would leave her in the realm of light. Where she belonged. Where she would thrive. Years of practiced stealth allowed him to easily slip from her side. He wrapped her in his cloak and whispered a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. I felt like this play was shipping the h.e.double hockey sticks out of Erik/Christine and really needed to get the beneath the moonless sky moment out of my head.


End file.
